<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In His Wildest Dreams by Impala_Chick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810469">In His Wildest Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick'>Impala_Chick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Dream Sharing, Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Fantasizing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While David is in the hospital, he starts sharing dreams with Liebgott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In His Wildest Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the LLSS prompt: They start sharing dreams.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David is standing on soft, fine sand, with crystal clear ocean waves gently rolling against the beach. When he glances around, he can see palm trees swaying in the breeze and impossibly tall mountains in the distance. He doesn’t recognize any of it, but he doesn’t feel out of place. He looks down and realizes he has swim shorts on already.</p><p>David takes a few steps closer to the ocean and lets the salty water lap at his heels. The sun feels warm and gentle on his skin, and the water is the perfect temperature for swimming. He hastily pulls off his shirt, ready to dive in. When he looks up again, Liebgott is standing just a few feet in front of him.</p><p>It’s then that David realizes he must be in a dream. </p><p>Liebgott has starred in his dreams before, but the Liebgott in front of him now is surrounded with golden light, wearing a white t-shirt and swim shorts. His bangs are hanging over his forehead and he’s got the same crooked smile that David remembers.</p><p>“Liebgott?” David says with his shirt in his hands. He doesn’t feel embarrassed, because he has no reason to be. This is just a dream. </p><p>“Hey Web,” Liebgott says. “Wanna swim?” </p><p>David grins, and then Liebgott is stripping off his shirt and running into the surf. </p><p>“Hey, wait up!” David drops his shirt and takes off after him, pushing through the waves. He dives forward once the water is up to his chest. He can see Liebgott’s head bobbing in the distance, so he paddles out to meet him. </p><p>He starts treading water right next to Liebgott, but the movement of the waves makes him drift closer until their chests bump. David sucks in a breath. Liebgott’s skin feels warm and smooth against his own. </p><p>He snakes an arm around Liebgott’s torso and holds him close enough for their noses to bump. </p><p>“This is nice,” David says.</p><p>Liebgott rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.</p><p>Since it’s a dream, David does what he wants. He tips his head to the side and kisses Liebgott. His lips taste salty from the ocean, but they’re impossibly soft and inviting. Liebgott immediately kisses him back, darting his tongue out to skate it along David’s bottom lip. David moans and surges forward so he can wrap his leg around Liebgott’s hip. Surely he can’t drown in his own dream. </p><p>David feels Liebgott’s arms wrap around him, holding him steady. He feels solid and <i>real</i>. They kiss like that while the waves gently rock them closer and closer to the beach. </p><p>And then David abruptly wakes up. </p><p>He can hear the muffled groans from the sick and dying men all around him, and the smell of antiseptic and blood is still just as strong as it was when he went to sleep. He’s back in his hospital bed, the white curtains drawn around him and the faint glow of the morning sun peeking in through the window above his bed. David shudders. </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut in a futile attempt to return to the beach, but he doesn’t dream again that night. </p><p>The strangest part is that when David wakes up, he remembers every detail.</p><p> </p><p>When his nurse comes to check in on him the next morning, she asks him how he slept. She seems overly cheery as she bustles about the room, setting his food on his bed and pouring him water. </p><p>David just shrugs. “Fine, I guess.” He doesn’t tell her that because of his dream, he woke up with an even stronger than usual longing for the beach.</p><p>“Was it… normal?” She prompts. Her hand is on her hip and she’s studying his face, and David feels caught out. Even though he didn’t actually <i>do</i> anything overtly sexual in the dream, he wonders if maybe he was talking in his sleep or something.</p><p>“Did anyone complain about me?” David hedges.</p><p>She shakes her head so hard that her nurse’s cap nearly falls off. “No, no. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better.” </p><p>“Well, I am. Thanks,” David says with a pasted-on smile. At least that part isn’t a lie, because the dream had been wonderful. David has had vivid dreams before, but none of those compare to the saturated golden sky and the deep blue of the ocean that had come to life behind his eyes. He’d felt so calm and happy there, swimming in the ocean with Liebgott. He’s got daydream fuel for weeks at least.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for them to check David out of the treatment wing. He has to use a couple of crutches to move to a different building, across from the hospital. He is given a cot in a room with a few other roommates, and he starts doing mandatory PT every day. The dream didn't exactly coincide with the moment they started giving him morphine, but David figures the drugs must be to blame anyway. Since he won't be getting morphine anymore, he guesses the beach dream is not going to return.</p><p>But luckily for David, a new dream takes its place.</p><p> </p><p>David finds himself in the middle of a frozen forest. There are bare trees arranged in neat rows, and snow crunches under his shiny black military-issued shoes as he walks. There’s snow falling all around him. Oddly, he doesn’t feel cold but he can see the white tendrils of his breath curling in front of his face.</p><p>He looks down at himself, and he’s wearing his dress uniform. David laughs at the absurdity of it, and keeps on walking. It doesn’t seem like there’s much else to do, anyway. </p><p>Something hits him in the back, and he covers his head and dives to the ground automatically. Apparently he’s not even safe in his dreams.</p><p>But then someone starts laughing, a bright and happy sound ringing out through the barren forest. David scrambles to his feet and wipes the snow from his uniform.</p><p>“I really got ya, didn’t I?” It’s Liebgott, wearing civilian clothes, nearly bent in half from laughing so hard. </p><p>“Was that a snowball?” David shouts. This means war. He immediately bends down and rolls snow between his hands, packing it into a ball. </p><p>Liebgott widens his eyes and then darts behind a tree.</p><p>David runs after him, and he has to work hard to keep moving because the snow is so deep. Another snowball comes flying at his face, but he ducks and throws his snowball blindly. </p><p>Liebgott laughs again, and David’s close enough now that he can see the way snow is clinging to his eyelashes. David crouches behind the closest tree and bends down to make another snowball.</p><p>“Come and get me!” Liebgott shouts. David totally takes the bait, knowing full well that dream Liebgott must be waiting for the right moment to pounce. David feels his heart pounding in his chest from the exhilaration, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. They’ve never gotten the chance in real life to just play like this, to indulge in something so childish and so carefree. It’s making David feel like he can be reckless. </p><p>As soon as David steps out from behind the tree, David feels a hand grip the back of his jacket and then snow is being stuffed down his back. It doesn’t derail David at all because it doesn’t feel cold. His skin tingles in the places where Liebgott’s fingers touch him, though. David whips around and smooshes a snowball against Liebgott’s face.</p><p>Liebgott is laughing so hard he starts wheezing, and David takes his olive drab jacket off to shake the snow out of it.</p><p>When David looks up again, Liebgott is watching him quietly. The relaxed set of his shoulders and the way his hands are shoved in his pockets signal that he’s relaxed. He seems infinitely more approachable this way than when he's in uniform. </p><p>“What?” David asks, very much aware that Liebgott hasn’t stopped looking at him. </p><p>Liebgott snorts. “Fuck off, Web. Quit fishing for compliments.” </p><p>And then Liebgott grabs David by his lapel and hauls him in for a kiss. This Liebgott is way more insistent than the one that was at the beach, and David is definitely not complaining. The hand not holding his jacket reaches around to squeeze David’s ass. David melts into his chest and pushes his tongue into Liebgott’s mouth. Liebgott groans and lets go of David’s jacket to put his fingers on David’s cheek. </p><p>“It’s so easy like this, isn’t it?” Liebgott mumbles against David’s mouth.</p><p>“Yeah,” David agrees.</p><p>David lets Liebgott push him down after that, and David ends up flat on his back in the snow. David starts laughing, and Liebgott reaches out to grab some snow and rub it in David’s hair.</p><p>“It’s so curly,” Liebgott says, his voice just a little wistful.</p><p>“It’s getting a little long,” David comments. He wonders why the Liebgott of his imagination would care about his hair length.</p><p>Once Liebgott leans down to kiss him again, David promptly forgets what it was that he found puzzling. David can feel the press of Liebgott’s hard cock against his thigh, so he pushes a hand between their bodies to squeeze Liebgott through his pants.</p><p>“Fuck,” Liebgott hisses, but then he sticks his tongue in David’s mouth. </p><p>He knows they won’t get caught, because it’s not like they are actually out in public, but a shiver runs down David’s spine just from thinking about the possibility. It’s thrilling to feel Liebgott push his cock against David’s hand and rub against his thigh. He wants to feel Liebgott come apart just from his hands, even though he knows it’s all fake. So he deftly unbuttons Liebgott’s pants with one hand and reaches inside. Liebgott sighs as David’s hand wraps around the soft skin of his hand. It feels wet and slippery already, and David is infinitely glad his dream is being so accommodating.</p><p>He jerks Liebgott off clumsily, his wrist bent at an awkward angle to get a strong enough grip. Liebgott bites down on David’s bottom lip and the pain keeps David focused on his task. </p><p>David feels Liebgott’s come spill over his hand, and watches Liebgott’s eyes roll back into his head. David feels exhilarated and particularly triumphant as he bites Liebgott on his lip as payback. </p><p>Then the dream world starts to de-materialize around them, and David swears he sees a forlorn look in Liebgott’s eyes before everything goes black. Which is just ridiculous, because David should be the one who is disappointed. He didn’t even get to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Once David is sent to the replacement depot, he returns to the beach in his dreams for only one night. Which is probably a good thing considering he’s back to sleeping on a cot with a room full of people, and he definitely doesn't need to make any embarrassing sounds in his sleep. He becomes preoccupied with thoughts of Liebgott’s mouth, and eyes, and cock. He’s eager to get back to Easy, if only just to see him for real. </p><p>It takes four months, but he finds himself walking down a muddy road in Haguenau. But once he sees people he recognizes, he doesn’t get the warm welcome he’d hoped for. No one seems keen to start a conversation. People look curled in on themselves and beaten down, and Joe is no exception.</p><p>Joe’s face is covered in dried dirt and his uniform is caked with mud. He looks reserved and unsteady, like he hasn’t slept in days. The visual is such a sharp contrast from the man that had visited David in his dreams. <i>That</i> Liebgott had been bold and playful. He’d laughed freely like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. The Liebgott running through the snow of that cold, lifeless forest throwing snowballs had seemed more alive than Joe currently did sitting on the trunk bench. </p><p>David plasters on a big smile in greeting anyway, hoping to break the melancholy silence. He decides to say hello to Jackson first, because he sure as hell doesn’t want Joe to realize who he’d been thinking about for four months straight. </p><p>But he needn’t have worried about that, because Joe won’t even look at him. He relays information about Malarkey, and about how a <i>lot</i> of the guys had become casualties. David realizes he has had the benefit of a break when no one else has gotten that luxury.</p><p>He doesn’t know where he stands with any of the guys in Easy, especially Joe. But he steps away from the trucks determined to do what he could to make things a little easier for everyone else. </p><p>It’s only later on, when he goes over the conversation in his head, that he realizes Joe knew he’d been gone four months - like maybe he’d been keeping track. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once David gets to the building 2nd platoon is squatting in, he purposely tries to avoid Joe. That’s mostly because every time he looks at him, he sees the Liebgott who had been in his dreams; the one who’d smiled and laughed and came in his pants. When Joe looks at him with rosy pink cheeks, fresh from the shower, and asks him to spill everything he heard back at CP, David knows he’s not going to be able to stay quiet. He’d spill his guts right then and there if it meant he could be back on Joe's good side.</p><p>The rest of the day melts into a pretty horrific evening, and David forgets all about his dreams for a while. </p><p>The only silver lining is that Joe didn’t have to go on that patrol. </p><p> </p><p>After Winters calls off the second patrol and David finally, <i>finally</i> gets to drift off to sleep, he welcomes the fantasy that comes to life behind his eyes. The bright blues and greens of a tapestry wallpaper unfurl like smoke, and then David finds himself standing in the middle of the room that had been designated as company CP, restored to all of its former glory. It looks like a real sitting room, with the fancy red velvet couch clean as a whistle. The whole room is lit up by bright sunlight streaming in through french doors. The book shelves are fully stocked with books, all of the titles illuminated by gold script. The grand piano in the corner is playing something soothing and romantic, but no one is sitting at the bench. </p><p>David looks down at himself, and he’s in his dress uniform again. He doesn’t particularly care about the uniform itself since he hardly ever wears it, so it’s odd that in his dreams he keeps putting it on.</p><p>When he looks up again, Liebgott is walking through the french doors. He’s in his olive drab too, the collar stiffly starched. He doesn’t look as happy as he usually does when they meet in David’s dreams. His face is solemn, and then he bites his bottom lip, and the music seems to crescendo somewhere behind David.</p><p>The golden light of the setting sun makes Liebgott look like he’s wearing a halo of gold. He looks beautiful, with his hair gelled up and out of his face. His cheeks are tinged with pink, like it’s slightly too warm in the room. The piano keeps right on playing, and the swell of the music serves only to make Webster’s heart beat kick up a little faster. </p><p>Liebgott starts walking forward first, and David stays stock still. When they’re close enough to touch, Liebgott puts his palm face up in front of Webster. “Here,” he says, his voice soft.</p><p>David takes his hand with a smile, and Liebgott finally lets a smile grace his lips. He pulls David even closer and then tucks David’s hand against Liebgott’s waist.</p><p>“You can dance?” David asks, surprised.</p><p>Liebgott rolls his eyes. “I’m not a total heathen. Besides, this is my song.”</p><p>David spares a thought for how ridiculous they would look in real life, swaying to some somber music in the middle of Company CP with their dress uniforms on. But luckily, this isn’t real life. David indulges in the fantasy. He lets Liebgott lead, and he lets his hand wander down Liebgott’s back until he’s squeezing his ass. </p><p>David is rewarded for his efforts when Liebgott huffs a laugh in David’s ear. David presses his cheek against Liebgott's neck, and relaxes into his arms. </p><p>“It sure would be something if this were real, huh?” Liebgott says as he runs his lower lip along the shell of David’s ear. “You’d probably be all embarrassed about it. Seems like you’d get embarrassed.”</p><p>David cocks his head and pulls back a little to look at Liebgott with an eyebrow raised. It’s really not fair if dream Liebgott starts mocking him just as much as real life Liebgott.</p><p>Liebgott keeps on swaying them to the music, but now he’s got an eyebrow raised too, like he’s surprised by the look on David’s face.</p><p>“I know, I know, you’ve probably got your ivy league life all planned out anyway,” Liebgott grumbles.</p><p>David opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, and it’s hard to reconcile this conversation with his previous dreams. It’s like Liebgott is really talking to him. “What?” </p><p>“Sometimes it’s nice to imagine what it could be like with us, that’s all I’m saying,” Liebgott continues. “A little escape from... everything else.”</p><p>Isn’t a dream already an escape? Liebgott must be talking about actually <i>being</i> with David. In real life. Which doesn’t make any sense. “Are you saying that you would want to get with me?”</p><p>There is a harsh clattering sound from the direction of the piano, and then the room falls silent. Liebgott freezes, and then squints his eyes and studies David’s face intently. </p><p>“Wait, Web? Is that you?” </p><p>David suddenly feels cold all over and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He doesn’t understand what could possibly be going on. “Liebgott? How is that possible?”</p><p>It’s like Liebgott suddenly remembers they’re touching, because he drops David’s hand and springs away from him. “You fuckin’ tell me! Are you in my head?” </p><p>He doesn’t sound outraged, but he crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his like he’s very disappointed.</p><p>David reaches out his hand, and Liebgott looks down at it, but before he can do anything else, the dream world dissipates and David startles awake in his bunk.</p><p>The first thing David notices are the thin beams of sunlight coming in through the window. Dawn is breaking but it’s still pretty dark in the room. He sits up and looks around, but he doesn’t notice anyone else. He hears faint snores and the deep breathing that signals the men around him are still asleep. He exhales the breath he was holding, lays back down, and prepares to write it all off as a very bizarre dream. </p><p>A moment later, someone grabs his arm and forcefully shakes it.</p><p>“I’m awake!” David hisses, trying to keep his voice down. </p><p>“Outside. Now.” It’s Joe, and he’s got steel in his voice.</p><p>“Shit,” David mutters. Joe is already stomping out of the building by the time David swings his leg over the bed. David’s head is spinning because Joe can’t possibly want to talk to him about anything else except the dream. </p><p>Once David gets outside the door, Joe yanks him by the collar until they’re both hidden by the shadow of the building.</p><p>“So the snow, when you touched my dick,” Joe hisses. He drops David’s collar and runs a hand through his hair. “You saw that?” </p><p>“Yeah,” David says. His mind reels when he remembers the dream in the forest, when David had jerked him off. This situation is absolutely defying all logic, but there is no way Joe could have known about the dream if he wasn’t there. David hadn’t told a soul. </p><p>All of his latest dreams had felt rich and saturated and <i>real</i> - ever since he’d been at the hospital. So he knows he has to ask about the first dream, too. “And at the beach? When we went for a swim?”</p><p>Joe swears under his breath. “I knew that shit was weird. I never dream about the ocean.”</p><p>Dreaming about Joe wasn’t exactly a new thing for David, but those dreams had been beautiful and intimate and just... <i>more</i>. And somehow, Joe had seen them too. David feels his heart pounding in his chest, his mind oscillating between shock and embarrassment. </p><p>But then he remembers what Liebgott had said, in the fake Command CP. About how it was nice to imagine the two of them together. </p><p>It hadn’t been just David’s fantasies. They had been Joe’s fantasies too. </p><p>Joe is staring at him through squinted eyes with his hand on his hip, and David has to smile. A completely new and much more realistic fantasy starts to take shape. “It was both of us, in those dreams. You kissed me. You <i>danced</i> with me. You imagined me in my uniform!”</p><p>“Oh, Jesus.” Joe throws his hands up in the air and scowls. “So what? We’re supposed to be one big happy family now? We’re still in a war zone. And last I checked, it’s not exactly legal to shack up with a man.”</p><p>David takes a deep breath and forges on. “Okay, maybe we can’t do anything now. But doesn’t that make you feel good? To know it’s mutual? And we are so close to the end of this thing…” David trails off, not sure how to say what he wants to say.</p><p>Joe crosses and uncrosses his arms, like he’s feeling awkward. All David wants to do is reach out and touch, but he knows he shouldn’t. </p><p>“Maybe. Maybe, Web. Is that what you want to hear?” Joe says softly. For once, he sounds totally out of his element. </p><p>“Yeah, actually,” David breathes. The possibility of a future is suddenly a tangible thing that burns bright and hot in his chest. It’s more than he ever dared hope for before.</p><p>“Do you think the dream thing will continue?” Joe asks as he scuffs the toe of his boot against the ground. David can’t tell if he wants the answer to be yes or no, but either way David has no idea.</p><p>“The dreams started while I was in the hospital,” David muses out loud as he thinks back. “There was a strange nurse who took care of me at first. She kept asking me how I was sleeping. No clue about how this ends, though.” </p><p>Joe shrugs and starts walking back around the building. “Well, if you wanted to take us back to the ocean in your dreams, that’d be alright,” he says casually. </p><p>David can’t help but laugh under his breath. Joe had enjoyed the dreams, then.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when Easy moves out of Haguenau, David finds Joe’s truck. He throws his gear at his feet, and reaches for the handrail. But Joe puts out his hand and says <i>hey.</i> Just like he had in David’s dreams. </p><p>They stop sharing dreams after that. Which is disappointing, but David considers himself to be a pretty patient guy. He can wait for the real thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>